


Paper Heart

by Randomsmeg



Series: Scofield & Haywire [2]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Cute creepo Haywire, Hayfield, Haywire is adorable, M/M, Michael and Haywire sitting in a tree, Valentine's Day, cute poisons, messed up fluff, prison boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomsmeg/pseuds/Randomsmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haywire made a thing for his pretty cellmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yoite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoite/gifts).



> Part of Scofield & Haywire, a series that gathers Hayfield drabbles.
> 
> This was originally written on Valentine's Day. 
> 
> Because Hayfield is cute. 
> 
> Gifted to Yoite, because she's so cool and it only took me 3 months to post it *cute monkey emoji*

Michael frowned as he entered his cell and noticed a piece of paper placed on his bed. He sighed. It had to be from Haywire again. That schizophrenic fuck was not leaving him alone with his damn tattoo. It had to be another drawing. He looked up at the tall inmate who was sitting up against the wall on the top bunk, staring at the air. He shook his head and walked to his bed to take a look at the drawing. 

It wasn't a drawing of his tattoo. It was actually a very realistic and detailed drawing of a human heart. It was both gorgeous and highly disturbing. 

Michael raised an eyebrow and then looked up at Haywire. 

"What is that?"

Haywire blinked and forced his eyes to focus on Michael. 

"It's Valentine's Day. It's a drawing of my heart. I made it just for you." 

Michael didn’t know wether to laugh, scream in terror or just punch Haywire. 

"It’s creepy. Don’t do that kind of thing again."

Haywire shrugged and looked up at some invisible spot on the ceiling. 

"Okay."

Michael sighed and lied down on his bed. He looked at the drawing and smiled. 

He wasn’t going to go scream it on top of the roof but It was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for him. 

He folded the piece of paper neatly and put it under his pillow. 

"It’s Charles right?"

"..."

"Haywire? Your name is Charles , right?"

"Yep."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Charles."

Haywire smiled to himself. Finally, he had found someone who loved him back.


End file.
